marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Suits
X-Suits X-Suits or uniforms are one of the main essentials of the X-Men. They tell everyone who they are and what they stand for. When suiting up the X-Men's uniforms can be found in the War Room. The only time students can use their X-Suits are either in the Danger Room or if they are in the X-Men. All suits are have the "X" Logo on it. Students Asteria de Lune Asteria's suit kinda represents her abilities, a psychic power in her eyes. She wears a dress, with a clear picture of space on it. It goes up to her thighs, so she wears white leggings with it, ones that stop just before her combat boots. She wears a white cape with it, with a small hood on it, just in case. Drew Meyers Diamond Spark Diamond's X-Suit is a dress. There is a short purple dress with a slit on both sides, showing a white layer to keep her dress puffed up. The end of her purple dress is a spiky black ending. On the top of her dress, there is a black bow. She also wears a black short jacket. The jacket swoops from the back and forms a triangle over the bow, exposing some skin. The collar covers her neck. She wears black combat boots with purple laces. She also has a purple lace bow, to tie her hair into a ponytail. Eliza Hastings Fred Chase Gareth Hart Ginger La Rue Ginger's X-Men suit is a pink latex body suit. It has zippers from the collar down. On the stomach part, she has a diamond plate. And on her writs are diamond bracelets. She also has diamonds on her shin and wears black combat boots. She has the X-Men logo embeded on the suit's left breast. Gray Woods Julia Alexander She dresses in a bright pink suit with baby blue high heel shoes. Julia thought that was a pefrect match for her. Ron Robertson Veronica Jensen Veronica's X-Suit is a seperate match. The top is a red leather jacket and a black t-shirt. The red leather is a crop jacket with a zipper it has three buttons on each side. The jacket also has a shoulder pad, which has silver chains hanging from it. It also has high collars. The t-shirt is a black swoop neck that has the X logo on it in red. The shire ''barely ''covers her naval. The bottom are tights that has a leather plate going down her legs. She also wears short combat boots with gold buckles. Nicole Rivers Nicole's X Suit is a ruffled white blouse, a pink blazer, and a pink pair of shorts with gray boots. The back side of her blazer has a red X on it. She chose this as her X Suit because it was comfortable and it represented her well. Lovino Braginski Lovino is Italian at heart- his mother's side- so he chose a red,white and green lycra suit as his X Suit to represent this. There are actually eye holes. Teachers Category:Xavier's School